Normal Life or Disaster?
by swaggers
Summary: Faith wants her normal life back, but she has a dream that changes it all. One-shot. Plz R&R and ENJOY!


Faith sat on the edge of the building like she usually does. Merc never gave her a lot of work so during free time she just sat and thought.

Faith sat thinking about her life. _"Bullets, gunshots, blood, fear, heights," _The thoughts crammed in her head. _"If my life was normal....."_

_"If my life was normal... and I never became a runner... if my mom was still alive... and my family never fell apart...." _

"Mom." The word escaped her lips. Faith couldn't think with all the helicopter noises and gunshots. She ran inside.

"Whoa, kiddo. Whats up?"

"Merc... have you ever wanted.. a normal life?" Merc paused. "I've been a runner for almost my entire life. I never wanted it to change."

"Alright." Faith sat down on the couch. Merc resumed his work and Faith slowly fell asleep. She entered her dream land, and she couldn't exit.

* * *

"Good morning, dear!" My mother said. She kissed my forehead. "Morning, mom."

"So...."

"So?"

"How is he?"

"My husband? Oh he's fine."

"OK."

_"Wait a second.... I'm MARRIED in a normal life?"_

"Hey Effie!"

"Hey Kate."

"C'mon tell me about him! You never even told me his name!"

_"OK C'mon Faith. Improvise. What's his name?"_

"Nathan. Nathan Conners."

"So you two just so happened to have the same last name, huh?" My father said, walking right into the conversation. Mom kissed his lips. "Yea. Coincidence."

"Can I meet him one day, Effie?"

_"No, no NO! He's not REAL!"_

Suddenly, My phone started to ring. _"I have a cell phone?"_ I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey baby. Comin' home soon? Kids miss ya."

_"Oh dear, God I have KIDS?"_

"Oh, um, I'll be home soon, babe. Just stay there."

"Like I was gonna leave somewhere else so I could miss you coming home." I had no idea what to say. "OK, um, bye hon...."

"Bye." The phone hung up in my ear. "Who was it Effie? Nathan?"

"Yea. Listen I gotta go, he's waiting."

"Bet your kids are too." Dad said. He shot me a smile. Everyone was now staring at me, so I just smiled and left. _"Where do I live?"_ My phone started to ring. It was Nathan again. I recognized the number. "Hey, babe."

"You know you just walked by the house right?"

"Oops... Sorry.. spaced out there for a second. I'm coming." I walked into the house I just passed and sure enough, my husband ran up to me and gave me a big squeeze. "I think Katie missed you, too!" A little girl who looked to be about three came and hugged my leg. I picked her up and gave her a bear hug. "Missed you, Katie."

I had no idea of what was going on.

_"This HAS to be a dream. It has to be. I don't have a hubby, I don't have kids. My mother is dead. Why can't I wake up from this nightmare?" _

"Um, babe, I gotta go to the store."

"You just got here." Nathan said sounding disappointed. "Fine. when you come back, promise me, you and I will be able to have a lil fun." He walked by me and whispered in my ear. "If you know what I mean." He gripped my behind making me jump a little bit. He really liked me, so I acted like it felt REAL good. I smiled and walked out. As soon as I walked out the house, I was nearly trampled by a large man.

"Hey guy, watch where you're going!" I then realized who the large man was. "Merc?"

"How do you know me?" He said. I had no idea what to say. I then realized myself being carried away by Merc. I wanted to scream, but this bad dream was too much for me.

The next thing I knew, I was in Merc's lair. He strapped me to his rolling chair, which wasn't too smart, and then he began asking me questions.

"How do you know me?"

"I... I....uh,"

"You do realize I have to kill you now, right?"

"No! Please! I have a daughter and a husband! I have a LIFE! Please don't!"

_"Whoa.... I admitted I have a life and a family..... But... I like my old life..."_

"On second thought... kill me now."

* * *

Faith woke up to Merc yelling in her ear. "Kiddo! You awake?"

"Agh. Yes Merc. I had the craziest dream."

"About?"

"Trust me you don't wanna know."


End file.
